New Moon
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Moonkit and Sunkit, children of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, have a great destiny. They seem like normal Clan cats, but when Moonkit is visited by strange cats in vision and Sunkit is drawn to sandy cliffs beyond the territories, Jayfeather knows something's up. Coul these cats be the moon and sun who will bring the sky back down to earth? Rated T 'cause I'm graphic...


**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader;** **Bramblestar** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Lilypaw_

**Deputy; Brightheart** - white she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

**Medicine cat;** **Jayfeather** - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors; Brackenfur **- golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

**Cloudtail** - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie** - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw** - golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Firepaw_

**Leafpool** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

_Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

**Spiderleg** - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Seedpaw_

**Birchfall** - light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing** - white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

**Berrynose** - cream-colored tom

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

**Hazeltail** - small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker** - gray-and-white tom

**Poppyfrost** - tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionblaze** - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

**Foxleap **- reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud** - white she-cat

_Apprentice, Icepaw_

**Toadstep** - black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal** - dark cream she-cat

_Apprentice, Winterpaw_

**Briarlight** - dark brown she-cat, back legs no longer accessable

**Blossomfall **- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblestripe** - very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing** - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Cherrydapple** - ginger she-cat

**Apprentices; Frostpaw** - frosty white tom

**Gingerpaw** - ginger tabby she-cat

**Winterpaw** - white-gray tabby she-cat

**Icepaw** - pale gray tom

**Firepaw** - small gray-and-white she-cat, formerly Floss from the horseplace

**Tigerpaw** - muscular gray-and-white tom, formerly Smoky from the horseplace

**Seedpaw** - very pale ginger she-cat

**Lilypaw** - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Amberpaw** - pale gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

**Dewpaw** - gray tom with amber eyes

**Snowpaw** - white tom with amber eyes

**Queens; Sorreltail** - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Brackenfur's kits, Brownkit; brown tabby tom, Fernkit; black she-kit, and Maplekit; dark brown tortoiseshell she-kit)

**Squirrelflight** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (expecting Bramblestar's 2nd litter)

**Cinderheart** - gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits, Emberkit; black tom, and Pinekit; brown tabby tom)

**Ivypool** - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Thornclaw's kits, Leafkit; gray-and-white she-kit, Echokit; ginger tabby she-kit, and Sharpkit; golden tabby tom)

**Elders; Purdy** - plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Graystripe** - long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt** - dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm** - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy** - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader; Blackstar** - large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

**Deputy; Rowanclaw** - ginger tom

**Medicine cat; Littlecloud - **very small tabby tom

_Apprentice, Lakepaw_

**Warriors; Oakfur - **small brown tom

**Smokefoot - **black tom

**Toadfoot - **dark brown tom

_Apprentice, Smallpaw_

**Applefur - **mottled brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Cherrypaw_

**Crowfrost - **black-and-white tom

**Ratscar - **brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird - **pure white she-cat

**Owlclaw - **light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot - **gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur - **dark gray tom

**Redwillow - **mottled brown-and-ginger tom

_Apprentice, Lionpaw_

**Tigerheart - **dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt - **cream-furred she-cat

**Ferretclaw - **cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing - **ginger tom

**Kinkfur - **tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail - **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices; Cherrypaw - **ginger-and-white she-cat

**Lakepaw - **silver tabby tom

**Lionpaw - **golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Mousepaw - **dusty-brown tom

**Smallpaw - **black-and-white she-cat with heart-shaped patch on forehead

**Queens; Tawnypelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Rowanclaw's kits, Maplekit; brown tortoiseshell she-kit, and Leopardkit; golden spotted she-kit)

**Olivenose - **tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Starlingwing's kits, Fawnkit; pale brown she-kit, Wildkit; brown tabby tom, Badgerkit; black-and-white tom, and Stormkit; dark gray tom)

**Pinenose - **black she-cat (expecting Tigerheart's kits)

**Elders; Cedarheart - **dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy - **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader; Onestar - **brown tabby tom

**Deputy; Ashfoot - **gray she-cat

**Medicine cat; Kestrelflight - **mottled gray tom

**Warriors; Crowfeather - **dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker - **light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail - **small white she-cat

**Nightcloud - **black she-cat

**Gorsetail - **very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur - **ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring - **brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail - **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot - **gray tom with two dark paws

**Breezepelt - **black tom with amber eyes

**Sedgewhisker - **light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail - **dark gray she-cat

**Whiskernose - **light brown tom

**Furzedapple - **gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderstep - **large pale gray tom

**Queens; Sunstrike - **tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (mother of Emberfoot's kit, Dustykit; dusty-brown she-kit)

**Heathertail - **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Breezepelt's kits, Brightkit; white-and-ginger she-kit, Briarkit; dark brown she-kit, and Smokekit; dark gray tom)

**Elders; Webfoot - **dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear - **tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader; Mistystar - **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy; Reedwhisker - **black tom

**Medicine cat; Willowshine - **gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Wingpaw_

**Warriors; Graymist - **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur - **light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

**Icewing - **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail - **dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot - **mottle gray tom

**Mallownose - **light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Beetlepaw_

**Robinwing - **tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur - **gray-and-white she-cat

**Duskfur - **dark brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Hollowflight - **dark brown tabby tom

**Troutfin - **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossydapple - **brown-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Duskpaw_

**Rushtail - **light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders; Mothwing - **dappled golden she-cat

**Dapplenose - **mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail - **ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Barley - **muscular black-and-white tom with a plump belly

**Ravenpaw - **jet-black tom with white patches

**Princess - **light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

**Hattie - **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Cody - **tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Other Animals**

**Midnight - **a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

* * *

**Prologue**

Cherrydapple pressed close to Dovewing as the padded around the lake. It was her first Gathering as a warrior. Three moons ago, the Dark Forest had attacked the Clans and killed her brother, Molepaw. His body had been discovered dumped in the ShadowClan stream and torn to shreds. Bramblestar has named him a warrior, Moleheart, in honor of his big heart and his courage.

The ginger she-cat still looked haunted from the day she had seen her brother's body. 'He hunts with starClan now,' every cat had said. 'He is in a better place. He died like a true warrior. There will never be another cat like him.'

Dovewing shivered as a snowflake hit her nose. "I can't stand this!" she exclaimed. "I'm starving, and the snow here is so bad, I think my pelt is covered in it. Look, Cherrydapple, we're turning into pure-white she-cats, now!" They both laughed as Squirrelflight padded over, her belly round with her mate, Bramblestar's, kits.

"What's so funny?" she asked, flicking her ears to get the snow off. "If you know, please, share it with me. I have to trekk all the way to the Gathering with this load hanging from me, and the worst part is, my kits are coming in half a moon!"

Dovewing giggled again. "Sorry," she meowed. "It's just, Cherrydapple and I-"

"That's Cherrydapple?" Squirrelflight interupted. "Why, she's so white I'd have thought she was Whitewing!"

Cherrydapple nodded. "That's what we were laughing about," she explained, just as the Island came into view. "Well, here we are. See you later!" The ginger she-cat bounded across the tree-bridge and onto the Island. Cats were everywhere, and she soon settled down beside Boulderpaw, who was speaking to Whiskerpaw about how Leaftail and fallen down a rabbit hole and had forgotten that cats can jump higher that a mouse-length off the ground.

"He thought he was going to be stuck down there forever!" Boulderpaw laughed. "Heathertail actually had to tell him, 'Just step over the edge, you big lump!' I still have no idea how any warrior can be so stupid. Oh, hello Cherrypaw. What's new?"

Cherrydapple yawned. "Well, I'm Cherrydapple now, Boulderpaw," she meowed.

Boulderpaw nodded. "Great! Well, Furzepaw is Furzedapple, Whiskerpaw is Whiskernose, and I'm Boulderstep now. I can't believe we're warriors at the same Gathering!"

A disgusted sigh sounded from behind them as Rushtail, a brown tabby RiverClan warrior, padded over. "Seriously? Look, apprentices. Not to burst your bubbles or anything, but you were eventually going to be warriors together."

Her last words were cut off as Onestar called the meeting to order. "WindClan have one new kit. She is named Dustkit, and she is Sunstrike's and Emberfoot's son. Also, we have three new warriors, Boulderstep, Furzedapple, and Whiskernose."

Cherrydapple raised her voice to cheer for the three new warriors as Onestar stepped back and let Blackstar take his place.

"Littlecloud has taken on Lakepaw as his apprentice," he meowed. "We have four new warrior apprentices, Cherrypaw, Lionpaw, Mousepaw, and Smallpaw. Pinenose is now expecting Tigerheart's kits. The hunting is good,a dn we recently chased a fox off our territory."

The cats at the Gathering chanted the new names, and then is was Mistystar's turn to speak. "Our apprentices Duskpaw, Dawnpaw, Bettlepaw, and Wingpaw are getting along well with their duties. I am sorry to say that Mothwing has retired to the elders den, but Wingpaw has become Willowshine's new apprentice."

"Wingpaw! Mothwing!" the cats cheered, and then it was finally Bramblestar's turn.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Cherrpaw has become a warrior three sunrises ago, named Cherrydapple." He paused, and Cherrydapple puffed out ehr chest proudly as they called her new name. "We have three new apprentice, Frostpaw, Winterpaw, and Gingerpaw, my children, and two more. Firepaw and Tigerpaw, or as they are more commonly known here, Floss and Smoky."

There was a pause before the cats chanted all the apprentices' names. Cherrydapple kneeded her claws into the grass. How dare they not respect how Smoky and Floss her now Thunderclan apprentices?

* * *

Jayfeather opened his eyes. Moonlight bathed the clearing where he stood, and a ginger tom with green eyes stepped forward to greet him. "Hello, Jayfeather," he meowed. "I have something to tell you.

"Moon and sun will bring the sky back down to earth."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Say, what now!?" But Firestar was already gone...

* * *

**A/N; I has this idea a while ago. I'm gonna start doing some stuff with prizes now! Also, I'm working on an original on .com . Come check me out! I'm Mosslight on fictionpress and my story is called Fight its sort of based on warriors...**


End file.
